


A Quiet Night

by somethinghastohappen



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinghastohappen/pseuds/somethinghastohappen
Summary: Just a wholesome little RaiJack drabble. They're chillin' and taking a bath together late at night at Jack's house. It's implied that they're dating.





	A Quiet Night

_"Jack,"_ Raimundo whisperered into his ear. He longingly sighed as the boy kissed at his neck. There's no doubt Jack will leave lovebites all over him tonight. 

A hand sloshed through the water between them, running up the redhead's back and pulling him closer. Jack snugly sat on Raimundo's lap, their bodies pressed together.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too," Jack replies, capturing his lips in a kiss. Their quiet noises fill the silence of the bathroom. Tonight, they are in unison.

The sex they have that same night is gentle. 

Raimundo's sweet nothings echo off the walls back into Jack's ears. The redhead moaned against him, pushing down on his hips.

He spoke Portuguese to him like he always does. Jack loved it. Raimundo loved it, too. 

Their arms wrap around eachother, lips meeting for yet another sloppy kiss. 

Raimundo babbled nonesense as he built up to his climax. Jack joins him when he cums, their cries practically the same. 

Rai slurred Jack's name out with his toes curled. Jack moaned about how good he felt, nails digging into the Brazilian's back.

They stay there for a while and cuddle. This is the way they did things.


End file.
